


Dreams So Vivid

by orphan_account



Category: Orphan Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did the five senses exist in dreams? You wonder if anything you’re seeing is actually real. You know it’s not, you know that when you wake up, Donnie will still be there, snoring his way into oblivion. You know that anything this vivid can’t possibly be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams So Vivid

Did the five senses exist in dreams? You wonder if anything you’re seeing is actually real. You know it’s not, you know that when you wake up, Donnie will still be there, snoring his way into oblivion. You know that anything this vivid can’t possibly be real.

You know that Beth would never kiss you like this, let alone kiss you at all. She wouldn’t be lying on top of you, her brown eyes somehow so much brighter and more inviting than your own. She wouldn’t be playing with the hem of your shirt, a teasing giggle escaping her lips between the kisses, her breath warm on your neck.

And you know that you would never be so lucky to be able to have Beth all to yourself, to have the curves of her jawline and the soft warmth of her skin belong to nothing but your hands, your lips, if only for a short while.

Because Beth Childs is beautiful, far more beautiful than you will ever be, and you don't understand why. She is beauty it its most basic form, pinning you to your matress, her hair tumbles around her face like a halo. Her eyes glint like sparks, mischievous and seductive and enticing. She is beauty in motion, the fluid actions of her hands against your skin so real in this dream that you forget she's not really here. You let yourself believe this fantasy, let the guilt melt away and any worries about Beth finding out go with it, because for the moment, Beth is yours.

And still, even then, Beth doesn’t really belong to you, not at all. Beth belongs to herself, to the fire in her eyes and her lips. She belongs to the way that she laughs and the way that she walks. She will never belong to you, and that is a good thing.

If Beth belonged to you, you would not be able to control yourself, no, not at all. If Beth belonged to, you wouldn’t be able to take your eyes off her for one second, let alone continue on with life. Beth is captivating, intoxicating, complicated, and that is a good thing.

You wake up, and your heart is racing. You stifle a short gasp, partly in the joy of the dream and partly on sadness that it’s gone. You turn your head slowly, half expecting Beth to be lying there next to you, but of course, it’s Donnie, always Donnie.

You close your eyes and try to capture again the way Beth’s lips taste.


End file.
